


Custody

by LyzDrake



Category: Rurouni Kenshin, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Evil Author Day, Evil Author Day 2020, F/M, Miscarriage, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyzDrake/pseuds/LyzDrake
Summary: Obi-Wan is summoned to a custody hearing-- his own. Kenshin just wants his brother back.
Relationships: Himura Kenshin/Kamiya Kaoru
Comments: 7
Kudos: 94





	Custody

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vathara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vathara/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shadows in Starlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162663) by [Vathara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vathara/pseuds/Vathara). 



> It has occurred to me that many of my readers may not now what Evil Author Day is... basically, it's a day for authors to post snippets and stories they have lying around with no guarantee of finishing. I'd like to finish this. I've been playing around with it. But until then, I would appreciate any comments, suggestions, and plot bunnies that spawn from this!

Obi-Wan Kenobi stared at his master in shock. “Custody Hearing? Master, I don’t understand.” Jedi children were given up by their relatives. They signed away all rights to them.

  
Qui Gon Jinn sighed. “You were brought to the temple by Knight Jula Velrein during a sweep of a planet called Yamoto. You know this. What you don’t know is that you were one of three who were brought, all with off-planet relatives that Jula contacted to get your custody.” He didn’t mention Jula’s dismissal from the corps several years later for problems like this one, and an unstable mind that had somehow been missed by her master. 

  
“Wait, you mean she didn’t get permission from the Yamoto government or any Yamoto relatives? I didn’t know that was possible.” Obi-Wan said shakily. 

  
Qui Gon frowned. “It isn’t. That’s why you and two others, Lesath Hidetora and Nura Oda, both from the service corps, have been summoned before the senate. I assume this is also part of the Yamoto government pushback against Jedi. They are one of the few planets who refused our presence altogether… about fifteen years ago…” He trailed off, realizing something. 

  
“When we were taken. Didn’t you mention, master, that Yamoto raised many trade prices and taxes around that time as well. You told me it was part of the Shogunate, but they stayed high after Yamoto got rid of the Shogunate.” Obi-Wan realized. He followed Qui Gon from their quarters as they strolled towards the exit, on their way to the emergency custody hearing. “So who filed the charges?” 

  
“Lord Kenshin Himura, basically the second in command of the entire planet, the right hand of the Emperor of Yamoto, filed the charges. He is in charge of the diplomacy for the planet as well, but cannot be ambassador until all minor members of his clan have finished the levels? I’m not sure what that means, but it’s the reason we were given. Unlike many planets, we don’t know a lot about Yamoto, due to our ban. Apparently, you are part of his clan… a nephew, I believe, considering his age. He’s filed for custody of you. He’s also taken the clans of the other two as vassal clans, so he has a right to all three of you under Yamoto law.” Qui Gon said gravely. He turned as a twitch in the force gave away his padawan’s distress. Qui Gon laid a hand on his padawan’s shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze. “Easy, my young padawan. I shall not let you go so easily.”

  
They entered the Senate Building and headed to the Jedi platform, where Yoda and two others from the council were waiting for them. “Master Windu, Master Piell.” Obi-Wan greeted them. He felt nervous, although he tried to release it to the force. Moments later, two others joined them. One wore the badge of Medicorps, and the other Agricorps. Obi-Wan assumed them to be the other teens involved with the case. 

  
The Chancellor opened the Senate, and Yamoto’s platform moved forward. Obi-Wan took the time to study the speaker. He had vivid red hair and was rather short. At his side hung a sword, and what looked like a lightsaber. He was wrapped in swathes of material, solid black on top, with patterned cloth below the waist, wearing what looked like a long coat. 

  
“Konichiwa. Hello, this one is called Kenshin Himura.” His basic was accented and odd, reminding Obi-Wan of Yoda. “This one is responsible for the diplomatic efforts of Yamoto to the Republic and has several responsibilities relating to the Himura clan on Yamoto. It has fallen to this one to address the kidnapping of three children from Yamoto and the subsequent deaths of four adults and two unborn children due to said kidnapping. Our planet has petitioned the court for fifteen years, and only now are we heard. To understand Yamoto, and the gravity of what has occurred, this Senate must understand that 86.2% of all Yamoto is force sensitive, with 93% of sensitives of the level that Jedi consider acceptable for training.” Lord Himura was forced to stop speaking as the senate broke out into murmurs.  
“Alarming, this is,” Yoda said softly. “A planet of sensitives, I did not know of.” 

  
Obi-Wan looked at his master. Qui Gon was looking nervous. 

  
The senate quieted, and Himura continued. "Due to the large population of sensitives, our physiology has grown to require ki bonds. Excuses. Force bonds. On Yamoto, we refer to the Force as Ki. The Yamato develop these bonds with both the biological family and chosen family. When the children were taken by Jedi Knight Jula Velrein, she did her best to snap their bonds, which were already weakened by circumstances. The backlash killed as this one said earlier, several people. Oda Nura was the first child taken. His clan was small, but one elderly great aunt was very ill, and the snapping of it killed her. May Oda Sakura rest in peace. Hidetora Lesath was taken next. The snapping of his bonds killed Hidetora Ichigo, his grandfather, and Hidetora Tatuski, a cousin in the hospital severely injured and unable to withstand the unexpected snap. Himura Obi-Wan was in the process of being adopted by his pregnant stepmother, who had a risky pregnancy, and was carrying twins. The snap killed the Kensuke, one of the twins first. She went into labor and died. Kensuke's twin Akira died three days later. This one was across the planet with his master, and unable to return before his mother and siblings died."

  
Obi-Wan stared in shock at his half-brother.


End file.
